Corvo's Mask
Corvo's Mask is a device used to conceal Corvo Attano's identity, and is constructed of a sturdy material that allows it to serve as conventional armor. The mask, modeled after a human skull, was created by the inventor Piero Joplin, who gives it to Corvo upon their first meeting. Its design was inspired by a dream Piero had, in which he had seen "death itself staring back at him".Tales from Dunwall Chapter 3: In the Mind of Madness The mask possesses a telescopic function, allowing Corvo to view far-off objects and target enemies at long range. When zoomed in, the lens also amplifies sound. Piero can upgrade the function with a second spyglass zoom after Corvo delivers the appropriate blueprints. When acquired, this feature allows Corvo to view objects and people more closely than he can with the mask's single telescopic function. The mask immediately becomes the terror of Dunwall, with many at Lady Boyle's Last Party commenting on how frightening the mask looks, along with how it reminds them of the masked man that has been terrorizing the aristocracy of the city. While Farley Havelock claimed to have information linking the Masked Felon to Corvo Attano, this information was either never widely published or not trusted. Only a few individuals, including Slackjaw and some of the City Watch. Even after his name was cleared, Corvo continued to use the mask for covert operations as well as to intimidate enemies of the Empire. In Dishonored 2, several of the corrupt guards working for Mortimer Ramsey are able to recognize Corvo on the streets of Dunwall in 1852. The mask, however, is barely known in Serkonos, allowing Corvo to conceal his identity whilst in Karnaca. Trivia *Corvo's mask was originally conceptualized to be a gas mask. However, the gas mask was instead used for the Whalers. *A promotional item based on Corvo's mask was created for the Valve game Team Fortress 2, dubbed the Lacking Moral Fiber Mask. It was awarded to players at "Genuine" quality who had pre-ordered Dishonored through the Steam platform. *The zoom feature can be used when Corvo is not wearing the mask while at the Hound Pits Pub and the Dreadful Wale. *Despite the mask having three visible magnifying lenses in one eye when it is viewed from the back, the zoom functions cannot be used until bought. **The blueprints for the optics reveal that the three lenses do not canonically exist until Corvo has purchased the upgrade, making this a developmental oversight. **Corvo's in-game mask slightly differs from the mask seen on the cover art and in the advertisements. For example, the in-game mask has different details, such as two brass pieces on the nose and a completely different right eye magnifying lens. *When Corvo puts on the mask in the reveal trailer, there is a brief red tint before his vision adapts to the lenses.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1HlYTukh9A&index=1&list=FLhUYq5yHc9y6ou-RtZ0mnrg The Dishonored reveal trailer] This does not occur in the game. *When Corvo first picks up his mask in Dishonored 2, from the Imperial Safe Room in Dunwall Tower, it already has the ability to zoom in once. This is consistent with Emily Kaldwin's telescope. The second level of zoom can be purchased at black market shops later in the game. *The mask appears as a collectible in The Evil Within 2, another game published by Bethesda. It can be found inside a train car in the Residential area, near some rats. *Kirin Jindosh mentions that he detects in the mask the work of Piero Joplin and of someone else, who he does not recognize. Gallery Corvo Mask Dis 2 Concept.jpg|Concept art of Corvo's mask in Dishonored 2. Corvo Mask Dis 2 Model.jpg|The model of Corvo's mask in Dishonored 2. corvosmask.png|Corvo's mask in The Art of Dishonored 2. Art book corvo mask.png|An image of Corvo's mask from Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives. Corvo's Mask Render.png|A rendered image of Corvo's mask. Piero-Dishonored.jpg|Piero adjusting the center lens of Corvo's mask. Piero mask.png|Piero constructing Corvo's mask. Mask Optics.jpg|Corvo's view with the mask optics upgrade. zoom1.png|Corvo spies on Custis Pendleton from afar using the spyglass enhancement on his mask. zoom2.png|Corvo studies a watchtower using the spyglass enhancement on his mask. Choosing your mark, corvo whaler.png|A Whaler wearing Corvo's mask. Corvomask01.png|Close-up of Corvo's mask in The Brigmore Witches. Dishonore 2 cover art.jpg|Corvo's mask on the cover of Dishonored 2. Corvomaskgoty.jpg|Corvo's mask as seen on the Game of the Year edition. Corvo mask concept.jpg|Corvo's mask, as it is illustrated on the front cover of the GameInformer magazine. Corvo's mask promotional.jpg|An illustration of the front of Corvo's mask. Corvo'smask.jpg|Corvo's mask in the debut trailer. Corvo'smaskrender.png|A promotional image of Corvo's mask. corvo'smasktalesofdunwall.jpg|Corvo's mask in The Tales from Dunwall. Maskcrv03.gif|An animated view of Corvo's mask (GIF). Maskcrv02.gif|An animated view of Corvo's mask (GIF). Mask Trailer Still D2.PNG|Corvo's mask in the E3 2015 Reveal Trailer for Dishonored 2. keyhole.gif|Corvo's mask seen through a keyhole in the debut trailer (GIF). Maskedmiscreantposter.jpg|An example of a wanted poster featuring the mask. Wanted Hideout.png|A poster featuring the mask found within Daud's Hideout. Titan comics, issue 1, cover a.jpg|Corvo's mask on the cover of Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit. Titan comics, issue 1, cover B.jpg|Corvo's mask on the cover of The Wyrmwood Deceit. Titan comics, issue 1, cover C.jpg|Corvo's mask on the cover of The Wyrmwood Deceit. Comic preview 4.jpg|Corvo's mask seen in the first issue of The Wyrmwood Deceit. Dishonored Comic Issue2 Page4.jpg|Corvo wearing his mask in the second issue of The Wyrmwood Deceit. Dishonored Comics Collection Cover.jpg|Corvo's mask as seen on the cover of the graphic novel. TPatP 1 Cover C.jpg|Corvo wearing his mask on a cover of the first issue of Dishonored: The Peeress and the Price. New Comics Reveal.jpg|Corvo wearing his mask on a cover of the reveal comics at E3 2017. TPatP 1 Cover B.jpg|Corvo's mask on the first issue of Dishonored: The Peeress and the Price, cover B (game art variant) by Luke Kemp-James. TPatP 2 Cover B.jpg|Corvo wearing his mask on the second issue of Dishonored: The Peeress and the Price, cover B (game art variant). Dishonored Corroded Man Cover.jpg|Corvo's mask appears on a prerelease cover of Dishonored: The Corroded Man. Corvo gameinformer cover.png|Corvo's mask appearing in promotional art for Dishonored 2. Dishonored2CosplayFace1.jpg|Cosplay Guide for Corvo's Mask. Dishonored 2 Collector's Edition.jpg|Corvo's mask with the Dishonored 2 Collector's Edition. Corvo's Mask (D2CE).jpg|Corvo's mask from the Dishonored 2 Collector's Edition. Spy dishonored team fortress 2.png|Corvo's mask, as it appears in Team Fortress 2. Lacking_moral_fiber_mask.jpg|The Lacking Moral Fiber Mask from Team Fortress 2. Corvo's Mask from the Dishonored 2 Collector's Edition.png|Corvo's Mask from the Dishonored 2 Collector's Edition. Render of Corvo's mask.jpg|Render of Corvo's Mask. References es:Máscara de Corvo ru:Маска Корво zh:科尔沃的面具 Mask